The Masked Ball
by PoeticChick
Summary: Love blooms at Voyager’s masked ball! (J/C)


Title: The Masked Ball  
  
Rating: G  
  
Summary: Love blooms at Voyager's masked ball! (J/C)  
  
Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine; they belong to Paramount. Please R/R; feedback is greatly appreciated!  
  
  
  
"Hey, Harry!"  
  
Harry Kim turned to see Tom Paris hurrying after him.  
  
"Where's the fire, buddy?" Tom asked, slapping his friend on the shoulder. "I've been trying to catch up with you for the past five minutes."  
  
"Sorry," Harry apologized, "I was just thinking. Did you know that it's exactly *one* day from Halloween back on Earth?"  
  
"Gosh, I remember going trick-or-treating as a kid," Tom sighed, a faraway look creeping into his eyes. "We'd run up and down the streets trying to get as much candy as possible and then make ourselves sick by eating it all in one sitting." He came back to reality to find Harry studying him critically as they came to a halt in front of the turbolift.  
  
"You're not going to get all sappy and sentimental on me, are you?" Harry asked jokingly. Tom laughed.  
  
"I haven't done anything Halloween-related for years," he replied. "I haven't even *thought* about Halloween for ages. I kinda miss it. It would be so nice to be a kid again for one night. Hey!" he said suddenly, his blue eyes brightening. "How about we have a Halloween party here on Voyager? How great would that be?"  
  
"Yeah!" Harry exclaimed, getting swept into Tom's excitement. "It could be one of those masked balls – you know, everyone comes in costume and no one takes off their masks until the end."  
  
"That's a good idea, Harry." Tom said thoughtfully, "In fact, that's a great idea!" They both stepped into the turbolift.  
  
"But do you think the Captain would go for it?" Harry asked as the doors hissed shut. "Mentioning an Earth holiday might just make her homesick."  
  
"I don't know," Tom replied, "but we might as well give it a shot. Who knows, Harry, maybe she'll love it!"  
  
*  
  
"I love it!" Kathryn Janeway proclaimed, getting up from her chair. She held her steaming coffee cup in both hands as she strolled towards the window. She gazed at the stars for a moment before turning to face a very eager Tom and Harry. "Neelix just mentioned the other day that crew morale has been a little low lately and I agree. A party might be just the thing to boost everyone's moods."  
  
"Not just any party, Captain," Tom corrected. "An all-out masked ball on the Holodeck. Harry and I can find the perfect setting." Harry nodded in excited agreement.  
  
"I'll have Neelix inform the crew they should start coming up with costume ideas for this *masked ball*." Kathryn said, taking a sip of her coffee. "Good idea Mr. Kim, Mr. Paris."  
  
As the ready-room doors slid shut behind them, she sat back down in her chair. A masked ball. When was the last time she'd worn a Halloween costume? Grade school? She smiled wistfully at the memory of her eight-year- old-self dressed as a scientist.  
  
Yes, she thought as she inhaled the rich aroma of her coffee, a masked ball might be just what this crew needs.  
  
*  
  
In the mess hall, B'Elanna twirled her fork, looping up some of the pasta in a yet-unidentified cream sauce that was undoubtedly Neelix's latest creation. Actually, she mused as she dabbed at her mouth with a napkin, it wasn't half bad.  
  
"Hey!" she looked up as Tom flipped a chair around and straddled it, leaning over the table to kiss her hello. "Any good?" he asked, indicating her plate.  
  
"Not bad," she shrugged, putting down her fork, "but I just can't seem to get excited about anything. Icheb came to me with some calculations he'd been working on for days that had stumped me, and I could hardly work up any enthusiasm."  
  
"I think I have something that might cheer you up!" Tom's eyes twinkled and he lowered his voice conspiratorially. "We're going to have a Halloween party tomorrow evening, 1900 hours, Holodeck One. And it's not just any Halloween party, it's a masked ball, how great is that?"  
  
B'Elanna's face seemed to brighten as he spoke. "Believe it or not, I loved Halloween!" she said.  
  
"Really?" Tom asked skeptically. "Somehow I can't see little B'Elanna Torres going trick-or-treating dressed as a princess."  
  
B'Elanna laughed, playfully punching his arm. "Not a princess, silly! One year I think I was," she bit her lip, her brow furrowing. "A witch – no comments, please," she added, seeing Tom's eyebrows rise. "I always liked Halloween because it gave me a chance to be someone beside, well, *me*! You couldn't be made fun of if no one knew who you were." She tossed her hair as if chasing away the childhood memories. "So," she said, crossing her arms, "what are *you* going to dress up as?"  
  
Tom drummed his fingers on the tabletop. "I'm not sure yet. Harry and I were thinking –"  
  
"Oh, not Captain Proton!" – B'Elanna exclaimed.  
  
Tom looked wounded. "No, not Captain Proton – you don't need to *say* it like that! But, " he straightened his shoulders, "I have the perfect costume for you."  
  
"Really?" B'Elanna raised an eyebrow. "And what might that be?"  
  
Back in their quarters, B'Elanna snorted. "You can't be serious!"  
  
"Why not?" Tom laid the costume on the bed and wrapped his arms around his wife. "She was a pop culture icon from 20th-centry Earth. Everybody knew her. She was fearless and strong and smart – and beautiful," he added, kissing her on the lips.  
  
B'Elanna sighed and looked up at him. "Still – Wonder Woman? I don't know."  
  
"Please?" Tom wheedled. "I think it's a great costume. And you'd look very cute in a crown!"  
  
B'Elanna laughed and rolled her eyes. "Fine, but your costume better be good."  
  
*  
  
The next day, Seven squared her shoulders and walked into Sickbay. "Doctor, may I have a word with you?"  
  
The Doctor, who'd been deeply engrossed in reading, set his PADD on his desk and stood up. "Of course, Seven. Is everything all right? Your cortical node isn't acting up again, is it?"  
  
"I am fine," Seven replied, "I do, however, require some assistance regarding the upcoming social event."  
  
"Name it!" The Doctor spread his arms. "Anything you need, I would be pleased to help."  
  
Seven shifted uncomfortably. "Captain Janeway has requested my presence at the "masked ball" tonight, and I am unsure of what will be required of me."  
  
"No, I don't suppose the Borg had costume parties!" The Doctor laughed amiably, but quickly cleared his throat when Seven shot him a decidedly unamused look. He put his arm around her shoulders, and they walked as he talked. "At a costume party – or 'masked ball' – the party- goers dress up in costumes and wear masks."  
  
"Why?" Seven demanded.  
  
"What?"  
  
"What is the purpose of dressing up?" Seven asked, exasperation evident in her voice.  
  
"For *fun*," The Doctor replied, "Something it seems you need to learn a little more about, Seven. So, have you chosen a costume yet?"  
  
"I have not; I was hoping you would assist me."  
  
The Doctor clapped his hands together and beamed. "Seven, you've come to just the right person!"  
  
Half an hour later, Tom walked into sickbay to find The Doctor learning on a biobed, an expression of impatience on his face. Seven stood in the middle of a pile of clothing, arms crossed and a scowl on her face, wearing a – Tom did a double take. Seven was dressed in a pink leotard, tights, and a mesh tutu, and she did not look happy.  
  
"Why not?" The Doctor cried. "What's wrong with *this* one?"  
  
"The skirt is not practical," Seven replied, annoyance creeping into her voice.  
  
"It's what ballet dancers wear!" The Doctor sighed.  
  
"Doctor, I will *not* be wearing a – " she sniffed, "- *tutu*."  
  
"Fine!" The Doctor threw his hands up in the air. "Fine! You wanted my help, and I've replicated all the costumes I can think of, and you haven't liked a single one. The witch was ridiculous, the hippie was unsatisfactory; you refused to wear a crown, so the princess was out, and now the ballet dancer is 'not practical'! I give up!"  
  
"Fine!" Seven shot back. "I will manage without your help!"  
  
"Guys, guys, wait," Tom interjected, stepping between them, trying not to laugh as he pictured Seven dressed as a clown. "With all these costumes there has to be something."  
  
"There is not." Seven replied. The Doctor heaved a sigh in disgust and stomped off to his office. Seven yanked off the tutu and began unzipping the leotard.  
  
"Hey, whoa, wait!" Tom grabbed her hand and zipped the leotard back up. "You want a costume that's creative but that isn't too out there and different from what you usually wear, right?"  
  
"Precisely. The *Doctor* does not seem to understand that." Seven directed an angry glare towards The Doctor's office.  
  
Tom patted her comfortingly on the arm. "I think I have an idea."  
  
*  
  
Kathryn crossed her legs and leaned back in her chair. Her gaze drifted around her ready-room: the same four walls, the same furnishings, the same, well, everything. Maybe her morale would get a much-needed boost tonight, too. She smiled as she thought of her costume. She snapped out of her reverie as the door-chime sounded.  
  
"Come in," she called, straightening up in her chair. The doors slid open and she felt her pulse quicken as Chakotay stepped into the ready- room. She moistened her lips and knitted her clammy fingers together on her desk. "Is everything all right?"  
  
"Everything's fine," Chakotay replied, his voice soothing her and slowing her pounding heart – why did she always react like this? It must be painfully obvious to him…  
  
"I was just wondering about your costume for tonight," Chakotay continued, leaning in the doorframe. "Who are you coming as?"  
  
"Oh but that's a secret!" Kathryn replied, getting up to perch lightly on the edge of her desk. She smiled teasingly at him. "You'll have to come and see."  
  
"I see," he said, a hint of laughter in his voice.  
  
"Who will *you* be tonight?" Kathryn asked hopefully, trying to sound nonchalant.  
  
"Ah, that's a secret too!" Chakotay said. "I'm not telling you if you're not telling me."  
  
"And I'm not telling!" she insisted.  
  
"Then I guess we'll just have to wait and see." Chakotay smiled and walked out the door. Kathryn collapsed in her chair, rubbing her temples. She looked up, and a goofy, dreamy smile spread across her face: tonight was the night; she could feel it.  
  
*  
  
At 1900 hours, people poured into the holodeck – mummies, pirates, kings and queens, and aliens of all sorts; the varieties of costumes were as unique as each member of the crew. Tom and Harry had worked for hours designing the perfect setting for the party, and, as they stood by the door and listened to the exclamations of the crew, it had been worth it.  
  
It was a gigantic, gothic ballroom. The floor was black and silver swirled marble, and the walls were gray stone. Silver candelabras stood in corners, and torches burned brightly in their holders in various locations on the walls. Cobwebs clung to walls and dripped down from the stone pillars that supported the high, cathedral-like ceiling. There was a string quartet assembled in one corner, all dressed in black. Food was piled high on long buffet tables that Neelix was hovering over excitedly, his pudgy body clothed in a polka-dot suit, a red squishy ball tied on his nose.  
  
"It's a character from Earth history; a sort of funny entertainer," he could be heard informing people importantly.  
  
Tom and Harry were both dressed similarly, in vests, trousers, spurs and cowboy hats. Harry had a fake gun in a holster at his hip and Tom had a sheriff's badge pinned on his chest. Both had red bandannas tied over their faces, leaving only their eyes visible.  
  
The doors hissed open and Tom and Harry turned to see Seven on the arm of the beaming Doctor. He was clad in burgundy tights and a velvet tunic with a frilly lace collar. A simple burgundy satin mask covered his face. In the hand not supporting Seven, he held a piece of parchment and a white feather quill. And Seven –  
  
"Wow." Harry breathed, his eyes fixed on Seven, his mouth slightly open. She was wearing something similar in style to her everyday uniform, except it was black and shiny. She had thin black gloves on her hands, two little black ears peering out of her blonde hair, and a black mask over her eyes. Tom elbowed him and Harry blinked a few times before swallowing hard and saying, "Seven, you look, uh, *nice*."  
  
"Thank you." Seven replied calmly, completely oblivious to Harry's admiring gaze. "I am Cat Woman."  
  
Tom cleared his throat. "I helped her pick it out," he explained, "She and The Doctor weren't having much luck."  
  
"And a good choice you made!" The Doctor said cheerily. "Your costumes are also superb." As Tom tipped his hat, Naomi Wildman ran up to them.  
  
"Seven, Seven, look at me!" Naomi exclaimed, practically bouncing with excitement. She was wearing a purple leotard, purple tights, and her hair in a bun, with little bits of foil glued on her face.  
  
Seven assessed her, her face perplexed. "You are dressed as me," she stated hesitantly.  
  
"You look *very* nice, Naomi." Harry said generously, his eyes flickering off of Seven for an instant, "Doesn't she look great, Seven?"  
  
Seven looked at Harry and then at Naomi. "Your costume is very accurate," Seven pronounced finally. "I am honored that you chose to come as me."  
  
Pleased, Naomi hurried off to find Neelix, and The Doctor led Seven off to listen to the string quartet. Harry's gaze followed them carefully. He glanced at Tom and found him shaking his head amusedly. Before Tom could say anything, however, B'Elanna stormed up to them.  
  
"You didn't say *she* would be a superhero!" B'Elanna growled, glancing furtively at Seven, who was deep in conversation with The Doctor.  
  
"What?" Tom asked, his voice laced with confusion.  
  
"Seven is a superhero, too!" B'Elanna explained loudly, drawing the curious glances of a few bystanders. B'Elanna directed a furious glare at them, and most of the people looked away, some even scooting farther away from the circle of three.  
  
"Uh, so?" Harry butted in, his eyebrows knit. When B'Elanna's eyes narrowed, he hurriedly amended, "I just don't understand why you're so upset about Seven's costume. I personally think she looks great."  
  
"Of course you would!" B'Elanna barked, rolling her eyes.  
  
"What's *that* mean?" Harry asked, wounded.  
  
While this exchange was taking place, Tom took in B'Elanna's costume. You did good, he told himself proudly. B'Elanna wore the traditional garb of Wonder Woman – a blue bottom with white stars, gold belt, and red strapless top with gold accents. Wonder Woman's gold crown held back B'Elanna's brown hair.  
  
"What's the problem, B'Elanna?" Tom asked, tearing his eyes off of her. "You look beautiful."  
  
B'Elanna ignored the compliment. "If I'd known Seven was going to be a superhero, I would have come as something else."  
  
"Is this like when two girls get upset when they're wearing the same dress?" Tom asked hesitantly. "I never understood that – but I can see why you're mad!" he added hastily, seeing B'Elanna grit her teeth. "I'm sorry."  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. He hoped he was wrong, but this was shaping up to be a long night.  
  
*  
  
The Holodeck doors parted, and Kathryn stepped regally into the ballroom. She glanced around, hardly believing she was still standing in the same ship she'd been on for the past - how many years? The Holodeck always had that effect on her, and Tom and Harry had obviously pulled out all the stops on the setting. Kathryn slowly strolled around the ballroom, staying at the fringe of the crowds, smiling politely at crewmembers that acknowledged her with nods. She'd spent hours laboring over the details of her costume, embellishing much of it by hand when the replicator couldn't get everything the way she'd imagined it.  
  
After much deliberation, Kathryn had decided to come as Juliet. It was a bit outside the box for her; she never envisioned herself as a tragic romantic heroine, but, after all, it was Halloween. Her dress was quite elaborate: draping bell sleeves, a tightly laced bodice, a daringly low square neck edged in gold, and a long, two-layer skirt with graceful train. The deep royal blue velvet complimented Kathryn's skin perfectly. A simple garland of flowers was nestled in her upswept hair, and a gold pendant hung at the hollow in her throat. Not wanting to hamper her hair, Kathryn chose to attach her mask to a gold-colored wand, which she held up to her face.  
  
A thought pulsed at the back of Kathryn's mind: Chakotay. She straightened up as her eyes scanned the room, looking for his dark hair and familiar build, but she saw no sign of him. Disappointed, she drifted towards the refreshment table.  
  
*  
  
Chakotay stepped into the Holodeck and stopped to take in his elaborate surroundings, standing in the same spot that Kathryn had occupied ten minutes earlier. He casually glanced around, telling himself he wasn't really *looking* for Kathryn, simply a friendly face to spend time with during the ball, maybe to share a dance or two.  
  
"Commander!" Chakotay turned to see a grinning Harry Kim hurrying towards him. "You look great!" Harry exclaimed, looking over his friend's costume. "Uh, who are you?"  
  
Chakotay chuckled. "I am," he struck a gallant pose, "Romeo! And let me guess: you're a cowboy?"  
  
"How'd you know?" Harry asked dryly. He glanced around and leaned towards Chakotay. "Can I stay with you for a while? B'Elanna's mad at Tom about *something* and - "  
  
Chakotay raised a hand. "Say no more," he replied. "We'll stay over here until she winds down."  
  
*  
  
After fifteen more minutes, Kathryn was feeling discouraged; she hadn't seen Chakotay anywhere. Maybe she should just retire to her quarters with a steaming cup of coffee and some bubble bath. She was seriously considering this alternative when someone tapped her on the shoulder.  
  
"Captain! You look wonderful!" The Doctor proclaimed merrily with a wave of his quill. Neelix was standing beside him, and he nodded in enthusiastic agreement.  
  
"Thank you!" Kathryn curtsied, lowering her mask. "I'm Juliet. You gentlemen are?"  
  
"I'm a clown!" Neelix announced.  
  
"Surely you, Juliet, of all people recognize me: William Shakespeare!" The Doctor laughed.  
  
"You know, it's a shame Mr. Tuvok couldn't make it," Neelix commented innocently. "I told him he'd look *superb* as a scarecrow!"  
  
"Yes, well, he made it perfectly clear he didn't feel like he was missing anything," Kathryn said, picturing Tuvok in a costume.  
  
"Oh! Captain, have you seen Commander Chakotay yet?" Neelix asked.  
  
"Uh, no, I haven't," Kathryn replied, licking her lips.  
  
"It's a funny little twist, really," The Doctor interjected, oblivious to her anxiety. "Commander Chakotay came as Romeo."  
  
"Really?" Kathryn forced a polite titter, but she could feel those familiar flutters in her stomach. "I'll have to go tease him about his costume; where is he, do you know?"  
  
"Over there, I believe," The Doctor pointed with his quill, and stepped back with a frown as Kathryn brushed past him, calling her thanks over her shoulder. "Rude," he sniffed. Neelix shook his head.  
  
Lifting her skirts so she could maneuver a little more easily, Kathryn hastened across the ballroom. She caught a glimpse of Harry and Chakotay leaning against a wall, chatting easily. She squeezed past someone in a gorilla suit and stepped on the hem of her skirt. With an ungraceful stumble, she clattered to a stop in front of Chakotay. Seeing his amused expression, she raised a hand to her hair, surprised to find it still intact.  
  
"Having a little trouble?" Chakotay asked, a teasing gleam in his eye.  
  
"Nothing I can't handle," Kathryn replied, raising an eyebrow. "Mr. Kim," she acknowledged, quickly turning back to Chakotay. She tried to subtly look him up and down. He was wearing green tights, a burgundy velvet tunic that fell below his knees, and a gilded belt around his waist. A plumed hat typical of the period sat on his head, and a gilt-edged mask obscured his eyes and nose.  
  
"Who are you supposed to be, Captain?" Harry piped up, twirling his fake gun in the air.  
  
"I am Juliet," Kathryn answered grandly.  
  
"What a coincidence," Chakotay said, "I'm Romeo."  
  
"So I've heard," Kathryn said, trying to sound blasé. She was aware of Harry watching them carefully, but she was too caught up in Chakotay's attention to care. He was looking at her with an undeterminable expression on his face, and she was staring back at him, sure she was blushing.  
  
Harry uncomfortably shifted his weight, looking uneasily back and forth between them, but they were completely immersed in each other. Harry glanced around and, seeing Seven striding across the ballroom, muttered for them to excuse him and hurried off after her. Neither Kathryn nor Chakotay noticed.  
  
The lights dimmed as the quartet began to play a slow, dreamy song. People began to pair off, and Kathryn blinked a few times, staring down at her feet before daring to look back up at Chakotay.  
  
"May I have this dance?" he asked, offering her his hand. Kathryn looked intently at his hand, surprised to see that it was trembling.  
  
"Of course," Kathryn whispered, hardly trusting her voice. She took his hand, and they glided out onto the dance floor. In his arms, Kathryn was completely oblivious to the interested glances they were attracting from the surrounding couples. She was completely oblivious to everything except Chakotay's hand on the small of her back and breath on her cheek.  
  
The hours flew past like seconds. How long had she been in his arms? Kathryn wondered. How many dances had they shared? She didn't know and didn't really care as long as that was where she could stay. His jaw grazed the top of her head, and Kathryn sighed blissfully, gently resting her head on his broad shoulder.  
  
The song the quartet was currently playing came to an end, and everyone applauded politely. One of the musicians announced that the next song would be their last and that he hoped everyone had thoroughly enjoyed themselves. The quartet began to play another romantic slow song.  
  
"One last dance?" Kathryn asked Chakotay hopefully. A wave of relief and pleasure washed over her as he nodded, a genuine smile spreading across his face. She floated into his arms, feeling as light and airy as a bubble.  
  
*  
  
Over B'Elanna's head, Tom scanned the dance floor. B'Elanna had finally relented and forgiven Tom – for what, he was still unsure of. He thought maybe telling B'Elanna that Wonder Woman could beat Cat Woman in a fight had helped her get over her irritation. Now she was snuggled in his arms, her head on his shoulder. Tom bit back a laugh when he saw Harry and Seven dancing – Seven was obviously leading, and Harry was practically tripping over his own feet in his attempts to follow her lead. Tom grinned as he remembered how they had come together: Seven had stalked up to an unsuspecting Harry, informed him that he would be dancing with her, and stiff-armed him onto the dance floor – not that Harry had resisted! Beside them, Naomi Wildman was sharing a bumbling but fun dance with Neelix, and to their right, The Doctor was attempting to waltz with Naomi's mother, Samantha.  
  
Tom blinked when he saw the next couple; Chakotay and the Captain? Who would have ever thought? Chakotay was holding the Captain carefully but closely, and her head was resting on his chest. Both had their eyes shut and were looking very cozy.  
  
"All right?" B'Elanna asked, glancing up at Tom.  
  
He smiled. "Never better."  
  
*  
  
Finally, when the quartet had played their last note, the lights raised to their normal brightness. "I hope you've all had a wonderful time," Tom shouted over the babble of chatter, "Happy Halloween to everyone: it's time to take off your masks!" There was a happy cry as everyone pulled off their masks. Shouts of surprise mingled with gasps and laughter as people discovered the true identity of their partners and friends.  
  
Standing an arm's length away from Chakotay, Kathryn bashfully lowered her mask – she'd tucked it in the folds of her dress as she danced but held it to her face when the music stopped. "Chakotay, aren't you going to take off your mask?" she asked playfully. Stepping up to him, her face mere inches from his, she reached up and gently pushed the mask up off his face. He caught her hands in his as they lifted the string from around his head.  
  
The mask fell to the floor, unnoticed, as Chakotay pulled her into his arms, crushing his mouth onto hers. She held his head between her hands, and his hands tangled themselves in her hair, which had come undone and fallen around her face. They finally separated, breathless and rosy- cheeked. Kathryn nibbled her lip as she stared into his eyes. Inside, she was doing cartwheels of joy.  
  
"I've been wanting to do that since I first saw you." Chakotay's deep timbre broke the silence between them.  
  
"Me too," Kathryn replied, her voice raspy. They came together again, kissing with a glorious abandon that Kathryn had always seen in movies but never experienced herself. As they nuzzled together lovingly, Kathryn was pulled back to reality, becoming painfully aware that the room had grown silent. "Chakotay?" she whispered. They both looked up to find the entire ballroom was watching them intently. Kathryn's cheeks began to burn as she looked at everyone looking at her.  
  
Tom was at the front of the gaping crowd, a blushing Harry, still high from his dance with Seven, at his side. His blue eyes darted from Kathryn's mussed hair and mortified expression to the elated yet dazed, somewhat glazed, look in Chakotay's eyes. He felt a pang of pity for them; they'd obviously had feelings for each other for a long time, and to finally consummate them in front of a roomful of people – their subordinates – at that? Not knowing what else to do, Tom began to clap.  
  
Harry looked at his friend like he was completely insane. "Clap!" Tom hissed out of the corner of his mouth. Harry obediently began to applaud. B'Elanna, standing on Tom's other side, joined in. Before long, the entire ballroom had erupted in loud, enthusiastic applause. There were cheers and catcalls from the back, and Tom saw Samantha Wildman burst into tears. At the center of the room, relieved smiles were spreading across the faces of Kathryn and Chakotay. For the first time all night, Kathryn thought about the possible repercussions of getting caught kissing her first officer at the Halloween party – *what* had she been thinking?  
  
As Chakotay pulled her into his arms again, the answer became clear: she was in love. She had *been* in love for the past few years and was only now understanding it. All the anxiety, trembling voice and sweaty palms – it wasn't nerves; it wasn't a silly little crush. And as she kissed him back, she realized that getting home was no longer the most important thing in her life. If they made it home, back to Earth, back to the Alpha Quadrant, that would be icing on her cake. She had everything she needed right there in the Delta Quadrant: an exciting job, wonderful friends that were almost like family, and, she thought as she snuggled into Chakotay's arms, the man she'd always dreamed about.  
  
* The End * 


End file.
